Legend
Information: Legend is the eighth industry album released by Two Steps From Hell and the eighth album overall. Launched in 2008, it features songs of the epic genre and, notably, is the first album in which another composer is cited as having provided some compositions, specifically Troels Folmann. As of the release of Classics Volume Two, 34 tracks have been re-released to the public on albums Invincible, Demon's Dance, Halloween, SkyWorld, Classics Volume One, Legacy, Classics Volume Two, Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones and Legend Anthology. A remixed version of "Freedom Fighters" was scheduled for release on SkyWorld, but ultimately dropped. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Hell Legend, released in 2008. Nero is a mostly grand and epic. The title track "Freedom Fighters" and "Down With The Enterprise" became the basis of the Star Trek campaign. Much of Legend ended up on the top selling public album "Invincible". Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech and Los Angeles. YouTube Channel Description: Two Steps From Hell music has recently found its way into the ad campaigns of many of the top films coming out of Hollywood. Films like Indiana Jones, Mummy 3, No Country For Old Men, WALL-E, Horton Hears A Who, Chronicles of Narnia 2, The Happening, Hellboy 2, The Hulk, Speed Racer, Jumper, and Valkyrie. Now, Two Steps From Hell proudly introduces "LEGEND". LEGEND is an epic drama cd, and is quintessential trailer music, but manages to bring magic and artistry to the genre. LEGEND is a state of the art production mixed at Two Steps newly built mastering studio. It has highly memorable and powerful themes recorded live at Capitol Studios with some of LA's finest musicians. Tracks were also recorded in Prague with the Capellen Orchestra. The music on "LEGEND" is perfect for productions that need music that grows gradually in intensity, and is particularly well-suited for visuals of a progressive character. If you need memorable music that totally immerses and captivates the audience, look no further than LEGEND! All music written by Thomas Bergersen & Nick Phoenix, with additional tracks by Troels Folmann. Track List NOTE: Alternate versions of each track are not represented. Vol. 1 Epic Drama # Freedom Fighters'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (Altered version later released on ''Invincible ''and remix originally intended for release on ''SkyWorld)'' # Asimov'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on Classics Volume One)'' # Hypnotica'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Invincible)'' # Destiny of Mankind'' by Troels Folmann (Later released on Legend Anthology)'' # Call to Arms'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Legend Anthology) # Goddysey by Nick Phoenix'' # Protectors of the Earth'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Invincible ''and ''Legacy)'' # ASAP'' by Nick Phoenix'' (Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and Legend Anthology)'' # Down With the Enterprise by Nick Phoenix'' # Smell of Victory'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Legend Anthology)' # Never Forget'' by Troels Folmann'' (Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and Legend Anthology)'' # Forces of Destiny by Nick Phoenix'' (Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and ''Legend Anthology)'' # Rising Force'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on Legend Anthology)'' # Divine Intervention'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Crusaders'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Infinite Legends'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on Invincible)'' # Fields of Blood'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and ''Legend Anthology)'' # White Witch'' by Nick Phoenix'' (Altered version later released on ''Classics Volume One)'' # Fateful Night'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Francesca Genco and Thomas Bergersen (possibly)'' (Later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Dreams of the Dead'' by Nick Phoenix'' (Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and ''Legend Anthology)'' Vol. 2 Trailer Toolbox See Trailer Toolkits for more information. Vol. 3 Drama # Fill My Heart'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard (Later released on Invincible ''and ''Legacy)'' # Undying Love'' by Thomas Bergersen (Altered version later released on Invincible)'' # Moonlight Armies'' by Nick Phoenix' ''(Later released on ''Demon's Dance ''and Legend Anthology)'' # Heart of Courage by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Invincible and Legacy)'' # Calamity'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (Later released on ''Halloween)'' # Day Becomes Night'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Perchance to Dream'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Equus'' by Nick Phoenix; feat. Aya Peard (unconfirmed) (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # The Crossing'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Adventure of a Lifetime'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (Later released on ''Classics Volume Two)'' # Fallout'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Red Carpets'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Perilous Journey'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Voyager'' by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Shadows of Beauty'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' # Legions of Faith'' by Nick Phoenix (Later released on 'Legend Anthology)'' Media Usage: • "Freedom Fighters" was used in the trailer for the 2009 Star Trek movie. • "Heart of Courage" was used in the trailer for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader as well as in TV spots for the DVD of Avatar, the trailer for Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, the TV shows World War II in HD: The Air War, Camelot, Frozen Planet, The Pacific, and Revolution, and the official launch trailer of the video game Mass Effect 2. It was used as Mascarita Sagrada's entrance music in Season 1 of Lucha Underground. It was used in the History Channel Documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars". It is used in the fourth episode of series 17, 18, and 22 of the television show Top Gear. It is also the intro theme for all games of UEFA Euro 2012. It was used in TV commercial for Tod's. It was also used in the release trailer of Nehrim: At Fate's Edge, a total conversion mod for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. It was also used by gymnast Alicia Sacramone as her floor music along with Jorge Quintero's "300 Violin Orchestra" in 2011 and a promotional video of the Ferrari FF. It serves as the main title theme of the Comedy Central show Nathan For You. This song was also used in an episode of The Innovators: The Men Who Built America and recently for a Discovery Channel advertisement. It has also been used in Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved. This song was also used in the History Channel documentary, History of the World in Two Hours. In 2014, it was featured in the ending credits of America's Got Talent (season 9) Episode Boot Camp. In 2015, it was used in a commercial for the mobile strategy game Game of War: Fire Age. • "Fill My Heart" was used in the international trailer for The Young Victoria, a commercial for The Help, and a TV spot for the 3D re-release of Beauty and the Beast. • "Protectors of the Earth" was used in the trailer for Inkheart and a featurette titled "Gringott's and Goblins" for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, as well as an ad for the second half of the 6th series of Doctor Who and ads for Thundercats. It was also used in the 6th episode of the third season of Blue Mountain State and is the title music for Vietnam in HD. Additionally, it is also used in the official launch trailer of Mass Effect 3. This song and "Rise of the Abyss" from the Solaris album were used in a commercial for MasterChef Asia. • "Infinite Legends" was used in the theatrical trailer for Breaking Dawn: Part 1 and for a trailer for the Merlin TV series. • "Undying Love" was used in a promotional trailer for Halo Fest. It was used in the History Channel Documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars". Trivia: * The version available on Extreme Music does not encompass all of the tracks. * Heart of Courage and Protectors of the Earth were two of the songs selected to be cut up and used in the public toolkit Two Steps From Hell: Ringtones. Category:Industry Albums Category:Epic Genre Album